Gilmore Girls
by ayarian88
Summary: Picking up where the Netflix reboot left off. If you havent watched it i dont suggest reading. 3rd story i have written
1. Chapter 1

(No subject)

AY

Amanda Yarian

Sat 11/26/2016 3:58 PM

Inbox

 **To:**

Amanda Yarian (Ayarian88 );

Evernote

STARS HOLLOW...  
"Mom, say something." I said.  
"Is it..." She said.  
"Logan's? Yes." I said. Here we sat on the gazebo where me and mom had had many conversations and I had just told her that I was pregnant. "Please say something."  
"Rory right now I'm shocked but know that Luke and I are here for you" she said.  
"Thanks. I hate to but I'm flying to London to tell him. I didn't want to do it over the phone." I told her.  
"I understand. Let me know how it goes."  
" Thanks mom." I head off to the airport. When I get to the airport I decide to call Logan and let him know that I'm coming.  
"Hey Ace." He says.  
"Hey. I'm gonna be in London for a couple of days wanna grab lunch?" I say.  
"Yeah sure. Just call me when you get here."  
"See you then." I say and hang up to board my flight. The whole flight I thought about how I was going to tell Logan that I was pregnant. I thought about what my dad had said just a few weeks earlier. I knew that I could do this on my own but I didn't want to. When I got to London I grabbed a cab and went to my hotel. I texted Logan to let him know that I was here. He gave me an address to a restaurant and said he'd meet me there in an hour. I showered and changed clothes. I took a cab to the restaurant. He was waiting at a table when I got there. "Hey." I said as I sat down.  
"Hey its good to see you considering the conversation the last time." He said.  
"Yeah." I take a sip of my water.  
"You look nervous."  
"Logan I have to tell you something. Its the reason I'm here."  
"What is it?"  
I take a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."  
"Your sure?" I nod. He sits back in his chair. "Wow. Wasn't expecting that."  
"I just wanted you to know. I don't want to complicate things. But after I talked to my dad last week -"  
" wait your dad knows?"  
"No. I was talking to him about my book. And I realized after talking to him that he would have been pissed if my mom hadn't told him."  
"Rory, Odette and I aren't together went back to Paris."  
What?! "Oh. I'm sorry."  
"I'm not. When I got back from seeing you I realized that I couldn't go through with it. I realized that I still loved you more than I let on. I kept hoping that you were gonna pick up the phone and call me...but you never did."  
"Logan, you could have called and told me." He shrugs his shoulder. "So now what?"  
"Marry me?"

******************************************  
I wake up and it takes me a minute to get my bearings. I realize that I'm in Logan's apartment. Did that really happen last night? Did I tell Logan that I was pregnant and in return he asked me to marry him? I turn over and see a note. I pick it up to read it.

'Had to go to the office. Be back later. Go get your stuff from the hotel. I love you.'

I guess it wasn't a dream. I decide to call mom. "Hello?"  
"Mom." I say.  
"Hey kid. How'd it go?"  
"I told him I was pregnant and he asked me to marry him." I told her while I was making coffee. "Now he wants me to go get my stuff from the hotel and bring it back to his apartment."  
"Wow. What about the fiance?"  
"He ended it with her weeks that he loved me too much to marry her."  
"So now what?"  
I didn't know how to answer. "No clue."  
"Kid. You have spent the last ten years regretting that you said no. I understood your reasoning behind that. But now its time to follow your heart."  
She was right. "Thanks." I said and hung up.

I drank some coffee and got dressed. I went and got my stuff from the hotel. When I got back Logan was sitting on the couch. He grabbed my suitcase out of my hand and kissed me.  
"Hey." I said.  
"Hey" he said. "Have you thought about my proposal? I'm sure you talked to Lorelai about it"  
"I have thought about it." I said. We sat down on the couch.  
"And?"  
"Yes." I say. He puts his hands on my face and kisses me.  
"I love you."  
"And I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

(No subject)

AY

Amanda Yarian

Mon 11/28/2016 8:15 AM

Inbox

 **To:**

Amanda Yarian (Ayarian88 );

Evernote

LORELAI'S HOUSE...  
I open the door to my house and am greeted by Paul Anka. I make my way into the kitchen and grab a soda from the fridge. I sit at the table and look through the mail. The phone rings.  
"Hello?" I say.  
"Hey mom." Rory says.  
"Hey kid. What's up?"  
"Logan and I are getting married. We'll be home tomorrow."  
"Okay kid. Need me to pick you up?"  
"No we are getting a car. But I do need a favor. I need you to get grandma to come for dinner."  
"Okay. For you I will. Any thing else?"  
"Yeah. Tell Luke that dad is coming. I wanna tell the family all at once."  
"If that's what you want." I tell her. Then I think about Christopher. "Logan does know that your dad is probably gonna kill him right?"  
"Yeah. Love you gotta go." She says and hangs up.

A few minutes later Luke walks through the back door. He sits a bag of groceries on the table.  
"Hey Hon." I say.  
"Hey. Any word from Rory?" He says.  
"Yeah. They'll be here tomorrow. Can you make dinner for six."  
"Yeah. Who's on the guest list?"  
"Me, you, Rory, Logan, mom, and ... Christopher."  
"Christopher?"  
"Rory wants him at the dinner." Luke sighs. Christopher and I hadn't talked much since the divorce but what little we did talk it was pleasant. He had even called to congratulate me and Luke. He always knew that Luke was where my heart was and now our daughter was getting married and having a baby. "Hon I gotta tell you something. Rory will kill me for this. Rory and Logan are getting married."  
"I'm happy for them." He says.  
"There's more...shes pregnant" I wait for a reaction.  
"I'll kill him." He says. And that's why I told him before Rory gets here. "Just remember that mom and Christopher are coming over for Rory to tell them that she's pregnant. Rory has to be the one to tell them."  
"I know. When will they be here?"  
"In the morning."

I had trouble sleeping that night. I couldn't get my mind off the fact that Rory is gonna be a mom and that she's getting married. I wasn't Logan's biggest fan but I wanted Rory to be happy...even if that meant her being with Logan. I just wished that Dad was here. He would have been so happy for Rory. I knew that Logan loved her but I couldn't help but worry that Logan was only marrying her because she was pregnant even though he had asked her years ago and she'd said no.  
I was laying there when I heard Paul Anka scratching at he front door. I got up, put my robe on and went downstairs so that I could let him outside but when I opened the door I was surprised. "Rory?"  
"Hi mom" she said.  
"Hi I didn't think you'd be here till morning."  
"Got an earlier flight." Logan said standing behind Rory.  
"Hi Logan."  
"Hi Lorelai." Logan said.  
"Mom. Its cold." Rory said.  
"Oh right." I said moving out of the way and opening up the door. The three of us make our way to the kitchen. Logan takes their bags into Rory's room. I start a pot of coffee.  
"Mom are you serious making coffee right now?"  
"Yes I am. Is that a problem?"  
"Nope. I'm gonna go change."


	3. Chapter 3

(No subject)

AY

Amanda Yarian

Mon 11/28/2016 8:18 AM

Inbox

 **To:**

Amanda Yarian (Ayarian88 );

Evernote

I walk into my room and look in my dresser for my Yale sweatpants and T-shirt. I change clothes because I feel like I smell like airplane. Logan goes to take a shower. I join Mom back in the kitchen.  
"So..." she says.  
"Mom everything is fine." I tell her. "I promise. Logan I talked on the plane. I got offered a job in Hartford. I'm taking it. I might have called Grandma and mentioned the job to her and she is gonna let me live in the house until I finished the book. Which will give us time to find a place."  
"And what Logan's gonna fly back and forth between Hartford and London?" She said. I could tell that she was a little upset at this point.  
"No. He told Mitchem that he wanted something near Hartford. Told him everything. Logan's taking over Mitchem's Hartford publisher. He starts in two weeks. Gives him time to pack up the flat in London."  
Mom gets up and fixes me and her a cup of coffee. "And your sure that this is what you want?" She asks. I nod my head. "Okay then."  
Logan returns from his shower wear sweatpants and a t-shirt as well. Mom fixes him a glass of Scotch that Luke keeps for cooking sometimes. The three of us sit and talk. After a couple of hours mom says she's going to bed. Logan and I go into my room. I sit on the bed leaning against the pillows. Logan closes the door and comes to sit beside me.  
"You okay?" He asks me.  
I look at him and then I kiss him. "Yeah. Just worried about tomorrow."  
"Having your mom, dad, and Luke all in the same room together."  
"Yeah. I think that the last time that the five of us were in the same room together was that night at my grandparents vow renewal thing."  
"Wow...I had forgotten about that. Your dad and Luke wanted to kill me."  
I laughed. "Yeah. That was a crazy night." I said. "But it was also the night that I knew"  
"Knew what?"  
"That I loved you. I knew that even if it didn't last, that if I didn't at least try to tell you how I felt that I would regret it."  
He kisses me. "I love you and I'm sorry that it took us this long to get here." He said.  
"You mean pregnant and engaged."  
"Yeah that."  
"Well I love you too." I kiss him and it isn't long before both of us are fast asleep.

When I wake up I can see the sun coming in through the window. I turn over and Logan isnt beside me. I get up and walk into the kitchen. Logan is sitting there with mom drinking coffee.  
"Morning." I say.  
"Morning Hon." Mom says. She gets up and fixes me a cup of coffee.  
I sit down across from her and next to Logan. She sits the coffee in front of me. "Oh no you don't" Logan say moving the cup away from me.  
"Look I already gave up alcohol. I'm not giving up coffee too." I say.  
We stare at each other for a moment before finally he says, "fine."  
"Thank you."  
"So Ror, your dad called." Mom says.  
"Uh huh."  
"He's coming early. You made him nervous. He's gonna be here in twenty minutes."  
"Crap." I run into my room and quickly change clothes. Dad and I have always had a pretty easy relationship but ever since he and mom got divorced he's always nervous when I have to tell him something. Just as I finish getting dressed I look out the window to see dad's car pull in the driveway. I walk back into the kitchen and grab my coffee. "He's here."  
Mom walks to the front door to open it.  
"Hi Chris." Mom says.  
"Hi Lor. Where's our daughter?" I heard dad say.  
"Kitchen!" I yelled. I look over at Logan and he looks nervous. "Relax." I tell him. My parents walk into the kitchen. "Dad!"  
"Hey kiddies! You ok? You look kind of pale." Dad asked me.  
"Coffee Chris?" Mom asks.  
"Sure." He says. "Logan." Logan nods.  
"Dad, lets sit." I say. The four of us are sitting at the table. "Okay, here it goes." I take a deep breath. "Dad I love you."  
"I love you too kid. How far along are you?"  
I look at Logan and then Mom. "Wasn't me." She says.  
"Ror, I'm not stupid. When you came to see me. I put two and two together. But I'm assuming that there's more." He said and I nod.  
I look at Logan. I can't. For some reason I'm afraid that Dad will be disappoillpllwry. Heb. Mekznd in me. "Rory and I are getting married." Logan tells him.  
"Well welcome to the family." My dad says.  
I relax a little. "Really?" I ask.  
"Come on kid take a walk with me." Dad and I get up from the kitchen table, grab our jackets and walk outside. "Rory, you looked nervous when I walked in and so did Logan. What gives?"  
"I was afraid you were gonna be disappointed in me."  
"Rory what did I tell you when you came and spent Christmas with me and Gigi after you turned down Logan's first proposal."  
"You told me that if its meant to be that Logan and I would find our way back to each other."  
"Yeah and you did." My says and hugs me.  
"Thanks dad. I needed that." I say.

Later that evening I am getting ready for our big family dinner where now Grandma is the only one that doesn't know that I'm pregnant and getting married. If only Grandpa was here. Might have to find a way to incorporate one of Grandpa's names for the baby. I looked through my clothes trying to figure out what to wear. Luke was cooking so that I was a plus but I couldn't exactly wear my sweatpants. Logan walked in from the kitchen and shut the door behind him.  
"You okay Ace?" He asked.  
"I can't decide what to wear." I said. And within 5 seconds Logan grabbed me a pair of jeans and a thin sweater and my brown boots. "How?"  
"Its my favorite outfit you have. Its the one that you were wearing in Germany." He said.  
"I can't believe you remember that. " I said.  
He stepped closer to me putting his hand on my cheek. "It was the day that I fell in love with you all over again." I leaned my head up and kissed him. I quickly got dressed.  
After I got dressed Logan and I walked into the kitchen. Mom and dad were sitting at the table and Luke was standing in front of the stove. Dad had gone to get a bottle of Bourbon earlier because all knew that dad, Logan and Luke would all need it to get through this dinner with Grandma.  
We were all sitting in the living room waiting for Grandma when there was a knock on the door. Mom got up and answered it.  
"Hi Mom." My mom said.  
"Lorelai." They walked through to the living room. "Logan...Chris...What are you two doing here." Grandma says.  
"They're here because of me Grandma." I say. She gives me a hug. "Come sit." Logan gets up so she can sit next to me. He stands behind me. "Grandma, this is hard for me to tell you but I'm pregnant." I tell her. She sits up straighter than she already is. "Logan and I have been seeing each other off and on for two years. We reconnected when I was in Germany." I tell her. I look up at him. "And we are getting married and moving to Hartford." I take another deep breath. "That's it."  
She looks up at Logan. "And your engagement?" She asked.  
"Called off." Logan says.  
Nobody says anything for a few minutes. "Okay." Grandma says. "So this" she says pointing at me and Logan, " is why you got the job in Hartford?" I shake my head. I couldn't believe it. Grandma actually seemed okay with this. And neither dad or Luke had threatened Logan's life. I guess all in all this night had gone pretty well.  
After Grandma left I was sitting on the porch when my dad came out and sat next to me on the swing. Logan was walking around the yard on the phone.  
"Hey." I said.  
"Hey. I'm gonna head out." Dad said.  
"Okay dad. Thanks for coming. It meant a lot to me."  
"Anything for you kid."  
He stood up. "Dad, your happy right?"  
He smiled at me. "Yeah. I'm happy kiddo."  
I sat there aand watched my dad leave. I got cold waiting on Logan to finish his phone call so I went in the house. Mom and Luke were still in the kitchen. I sat at the table. Luke sat a hot fudge sundae in front of me. "Luke?" I said.  
"Its been a long day." He said.  
"I can't believe you remembered."  
"Huh? What're you talking about?" Mom said.  
"When Jess left to go to California I stopped by Luke's after school that day and he made me a sundae and said 'its been a long day'. He knew that I had had a crappy day. He made it better." I said and smiled at Luke. Halfway through my sundae Logan comes back in.  
"What are you eating?" He says.  
"Luke made me a hot fudge sundae since its been a long day." I said. He misdeed the top of my head. "Want some?" I asked.  
"Sure." He said and sat beside me.  
"Well?" I said looking at him. It was just the two of us in the kitchen. Mom and Luke were in the living room watching Tv.  
"Lets see..." he started. I rolled my eyes. "Honor is excited. She said that it was about time. Collin, Finn, and Robert said we need to party; and Mom made some crack about a scandal. "  
"So all in all pretty good then?"  
"Yup." He said as I feed him a bite of the sundae. "You ready for this?"  
"I'd go anywhere with you." 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: FROM THIS POINT ON THE POV'S WILL MOSTLY BE FROM LOGAN AND RORY OCCASIONALLY FROM LORELAI. I WANT ALL OF YOU TO KNOW THAT I REALLY ENJOY READING YOUR REVIEWS. IF YOU HAVE SUGGESTIONS ON ANYTHING THAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE IN THE STORY PLEASE ADD IT IN YOUR REVIEW OR PM IT TO ME...

BACK TO THE STORY:

It has been two weeks since Logan and I told everyone that we were pregnant and getting married. He helped me get situated at Grandma's house in Hartford before going back to London to finalize everything there and coming back home to me and our unborn child. I was still working on my book. Logan knew that Jess was helping me with it although he wasn't happy about it. We had hired a couple of people to help out around the house. A housekeeper, cook, and Logan hired a driver. He didn't want me getting stressed out.

I was sitting in Grandpa's study at his desk writing when Alexis (the housekeeper) came in.

"Ms. Gilmore I'm sorry to bother you but you have a visitor." Alexis said.

"Who is it?" I said.

"A mr. Jess Mariano" she said.

I nod for her to show him in. This is the first time I have seen Jess since mom and Luke's wedding. "Hi." I said.

"Hi. What's with the staff? Not exactly you." He said.

"Its new."

I stand up to hug him. "And your --"

"Pregnant. Yeah." I yell for Alexis to bring coffee and explain everything to Jess. "I figured Luke would have told you."

"I haven't really talked to Luke. I called to find out where you were staying and he said that you were living here"

"Just temporary until Logan and I find something."

"Where is he anyway?" Jess asks.

"London. Packing up the flat. Trying to finalize everything there. Dealing with his parents. The usual." I say.

"You look happy."

"I am."

"That's good."

"Yeah. His parents didn't handle him calling off his engagement well. They blamed me until he told them I was pregnant."

"Wow." Jess said.

"Yeah but things are good." Jess and I talked about the book for a little while and then he left. I sat a while longer working on the book when my cell rang. I looked at the caller id and saw Logan's name flash across the screen. "Hey."

"Hey you sound tired." He said.

"A little. Hows it going?"

He paused for a moment before saying, "okay. Dad keeps trying to get me to change my mind. Mom called me this morning and said that she wanted to come and take you shopping."

"Oh God no."

"Yeah I told that. Anyway I should be home tomorrow."

"Sounds good. Dad's coming for dinner tomorrow. Said he had a surprise."

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you." I said and hung up. I closed my laptop and made my way upstairs to go bed. As I begin to make my way up the stairs I trip and fall down the stairs. "Alexis!!" I yell. She comes running. "Call an ambulance! Call Logan!" Everything wasn't black after that.

LOGAN POV

I was packing the last box when my cell rang. I picked it up and saw the landline number at Rory's grandparents house flash across the screen. This was unusual unless her cell was dead. I answer it. "Rory?"

"Mr. Huntzberger its Alexis. Ms. Gilmore has had an accident and is on the way to the hospital." She said.

"Ok thanks Alexis." I say and hang up. I grab my bag get to the airport. I call Lorelai when I get in the cab. "Lorelai" I say when she answers.

"Logan?" She says.

"Its Rory."

"What about Rory?"

"The housekeeper just called and said hat Rory has had an accident and that she's on her way to the hospital. I'm headed to the airport now but I think someone should be there. Can you go?"

"Yeah of course. I'll call you when I find something out."

"Thanks." I say and hang up. When I get to the airport I get on the first plane to Hartford. I turn my phone. God I hope that she and the baby are ok. I decide to try a sleep a little not knowing what to expect when I get to the hospital.

When I wake up we are landing in Hartford. As soon as I get off the plane I turn my phone back on and see that I have a text from Lorelai.

*Call me when you get this*

I quickly dial Lorelai's number. "Logan?"

"How is she?" I asked.

"Logan I'm sorry but she lost the baby." Lorelai said.

I froze where I stood. "What?" Was this happening?

"Just get here. Okay?"

"Be there soon." I hang up and catch a cab. When I get to the hospital I find the first nurse's station that I can find. "Lorelai Gilmore." I say. "It might be under Rory"

"Room 13" the nurse says.

I make my way down the hallway. I see Lorelai, Luke and Christopher standing in the hallway.

"How is she?" I ask.

"Logan they have had her sedated. So she's been sleeping a lot. She kind of freaked out and they sedated her to calm her down. She's taking it really hard."

Luke takes the bag out of my hand and I walk into the room. I pull the chair closer to the bed and sit down. I grab her hand. "Ace, come on you gotta wake up. I need you to wake up." I say to her.

RORY POV

When I wake up I try to get my bearings. I relaize that I'm in the hospital. Oh right! I -I had a miscarriage. I look around...I look for any familiar face. And the I look down and see Logan with his head on he bed asleep. I start poking him.

He sits up. "Thank God!" He said. He grabs my face and kisses my forehead. "I was so worried."

"The baby...we lost the baby" I say and I start cry. "I'm sorry"

"Hey...hey its okay. I love you... it will be okay." He tells me as he rubs the back of my head. "I'm gonna go find a doctor ok?"

"Ok." Logan gets up and walks out of the room. I see mom come in and sit down beside me.

"Hey." She says.

"Hey." I say.

"How're you feeling?"

"Okay...I guess. Just trying to process everything."

"That's understandable"

"Mom he's gonna leave me." I said as I started to cry.

"Hon, he's not gonna leave you. He loves you."

Just then Logan walks in with what looks to be a doctor.

"Rory how are you feeling?" The doctor asked.

"Ok I think. My head feels a little fuzzy." I say.

"Well that's to be expected. You hit your head kind of hard." She said. "I can have the nurse bring you some pain meds."

"Okay thank you."

The doctor nods her head and leaves the room.

"Lorelai can you give us a minute." Logan says.

Mom kisses the top of my head and leaves the room. Logan comes and sits beside me. "What's going through your head." He said.

"I should have been more careful." I say.

"Rory...listen to me. This could have happened to anyone. It wasn't your fault. I love you."

"I love you too. You heard my conversation with mom didn't you?"

He nods. "Baby, I'm not going anywhere. I love you. I wouldn't want to be anywhere but with you." He wipes the tears from my face. "Now, stop crying."


	5. Chapter 5

Logan POV

Its been two days since Rory was released from the the hospital. She hasn't gone anywhere. She won't leave the house. She stays locked in her Grandfather's study working on her novel. She has been depressed ever since she lost the baby. She feels like its her fault and I have no idea how to help her. I decide to call the one person that she might listen to. Lorelai. I dial Lorelai's number.

"Hello?" She said when she answered.

"Lorelai. I need your help." I said.

"Logan what's wrong?"

"Its Rory. She's been held up in Richard's study for two days. I don't know how to help her."

"I'm on my way. Order pizza." She says and then hanging up.

I did as she said and ordered pizza. Ten minutes later the doorbell rang. I answered it and it was Lorelai. "She still in there?" I nod. Lorelai sits her purse down and heads towards the study.

RORY POV

I look up from my laptop to see my mom standing in the doorway.

"Mom what are you doing here?" I asked.

She walks over and sits across from me on the other side of the desk. "Logan called me. He's worried about you. He said that you have been locked in here for two days. What's going on?" She said.

"I'm depressed mom. I'm having a hard time moving past everything. I have just been trying to throw myself into my book." I tell her.

Hon,its not gonna be easy but you can't push Logan away either. Hon, he's trying to be their for you...and you got to remember...it was his baby too."

"I know."

"Ok I'm gonna go check on the pizza...talk to him." She says and gets up to leave.

A minute later Logan walks in. I get up and walk around the desk and meet him in the middle of the room. "I'm sorry that I have been pushing you away. Its just-" I say.

"I know but Rory we both lost a part of us and...I feel that right now we need each other more than ever." Logan's words make my heart melt and I start to cry. He holds me. Everything has been so hard since losing the baby. "Let's go away for a couple of days."

"Where?"

"Anywhere you want?"

"Lets go on a cruise."

"Ok I'll make the arrangements."

A few minutes later we join mom in the dining room. The three of us sit, eat pizza and we tell her about our plans to go on a cruise. It was the first time that I really felt peace since losing the baby.

The next morning I wake up and there is a note from Logan saying that he has gone to see the travel agent to make the arrangements for the cruise. I get out of bed and take a shower. I throw on a pair of jeans and a thin sweater. I decide that if we are going on a cruise that I need new clothes. I grab my keys and my purse and head out the door. I stop at this little coffee shop that I used to go to when I lived with Grandma and Grandpa. After getting coffee I head to the mall.

After two hours of shopping I decide that I'm done. I decide to go to the tea room for lunch. As I sit down and begin to look at the menu I hear a familiar voice.

"Hello Rory."

I look up. Shira Huntzberger. "Hello Shira. How are you?"

"I'm doing ok. Care to join me?" I say hoping that she will sit so that I can quickly text Logan.

"Maybe for a minute" she sits down.

I quickly text Logan. 'Tea room your mom is here. Hurry'.

"Rory I have been meaning to call you. I wanted to apologize for the way that Mitchum and I have treated you over the years." She says.

"Shira you had the opportunity to make this right years ago and you didn't. Its too late now."

"Mom!" Logan said.

"Logan darling. What are you doing here?"

"Leave her alone. Leave us alone." He turned to me. "Come on Ace." I stood up and followed him. Once we were outside he looked at me. "You okay?"

"Yeah. She just surprised me is all."

Logan and I go somewhere else for lunch. After lunch we go back to the house and start packing for our trip. I was happy.

A/N: Hey guys this chapter might seem a little short and I'm sorry about that. It took me a while to figure how to write this chapter because I have so many ideas for this story. I want to thank everyone that have followed and favorited this story. Your reviews mean a lot. Hope to have another update this weekend.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys I know that its been forever and I'm sorry. I was dealing with writers block and family issues all at the same time. but here it is. I'm going to try to get chapters out as soon as I can. I currently have 10 active stories, 1 story in the works and a few ideas. If there is something specific that you would like me to write about please let me know via pm or in the reviews. I try to answer reviews as quickly as I can.

 **Chapter 6**

RORY POV

It's been a week since Logan and I returned from our cruise. Everyone was right. It was definitely something that I needed. I came back changed and feeling refreshed. Some things changed while Logan and I were on our cruise. I had been throwing myself into my book since we had been back that I hadn't been able to see anyone. We were changing that tonight though. We were having our friends and close family over for dinner and we had something to tell them. I was nervous about how my parents were going to react. I mean, it was no secret that me and my Dad hadn't always been close but none-the-less I was nervous about his reaction. I had taken the day off from writing today so that I could get everything ready for the dinner party' that night.

I had spent all day cleaning and setting up for the party. Everything had to be perfect. This was a big announcement. Everyone was coming: Mom and Luke, Grandma, Dad, Mitchum and Shira, Colin, Finn, Robert, Stephanie and David (her new boyfriend), Paris, and Lane. Mrs. Kim had agreed to keep Lane's boys and Zack had to work. For the first time since the miscarriage I was excited to see all of our close friends and family.

At six o'clock Logan came walking through the front door. "Your cutting it a little close, you know that don't you?" I said.

He kissed my cheek. "Yes, I know and I'm sorry. The office decided to throw me a party at the last minute to congratulate us." He said.

"You know that the boys will be upset that we didn't tell them first or even invite them." I said to Logan as we walked toward the living room.

"Yeah, I know...but on the other hand, this will give them a reason to want to throw us a big party." Logan said. I nodded. "I'm going to go change."

LOGAN POV

As I was walking up the stairs, I realized that Rory had a point. Everyone would be shocked and possibly upset about the news that we had to share with them. I was really grateful for the way that Rory had been lately. Ever since the cruise she had been a different person. She seemed more like herself. When I walked into our bedroom, I sat on the edge of the bed and began to change my clothes. I glanced over at the bedside table and looked at the picture that was sitting there that we had taken on the cruise. I didn't know that it was possible...but I was falling more in love with Rory every day.

As I finished changing clothes I heard the doorbell ring. I made my way back downstairs just in time to greet our first guest. Of course Lorelai, Luke and Emily would arrive together. Once everyone had arrived we gathered everyone into the dining room for dinner. After everyone was seated and plates had been fixed, Rory stood up. "Logan and I want to thank you all for coming to join us tonight. I want to tell you all thank you for the support that you all gave during our time of need a few weeks ago. I am doing much better after taking a break from everything. But that aside Logan and I have invited you all here tonight not only to thank you for your support but to also give you guys some news." Rory said.

I noticed that everyone was looking a little confused so I stood up. "Rory and I got married."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N: Yes, I know that the last chapter was short and I know that you probably feel like I had forgotten about this story but I promise you that I didn't. I had a few issues going on. I was dealing with depression, among other things and then on top of it I had writer's block.

Rory POV

"I know that I told you to go have fun and relax but I didn't say get married..." Mom started to say.

"Lorelai..." Grandma said.

"Well, I think that it's great." Shira said, surprising all of us.

I looked over at her. "Really?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yes, I do."

Overall, the dinner seemed to go well. Dad and Luke didn't seem to say much. I guess that they thought since the miscarriage had happened that there would be time before Logan and I got married.

FLASHBACK*

-Cruise ship, Rory Pov-

Logan and I were sitting on the deck enjoying the sun. "I'm glad that we decided to do this." I said.

"Me too. I think that we both needed it." Logan said.

"I've got a crazy idea." I said, sitting up to look at Logan.

"What?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Let's get married at sea."

END OF FLASHBACK*

"Rory? Rory?" I looked up and saw that Stephanie was talking to me.

"Sorry. What were we talking about?" I said.

"We were talking about Christmas. Did you still want to go to New York like we talked about last week?" Stephanie asked me.

I smiled at her. "Yeah, that sounds fine Steph. Excuse me." I said, getting up and making my way to the kitchen. The staff was busy prepping coffee and dessert. I walked over to a cabinet where I kept emergency liquor. I pulled the bottle out of the cabinet and took a drink. Not even a minute later, I felt Logan's hand on my back.

"You okay babe?" He asked me.

"Yeah, sorry. I just got a little overwhelmed in there." I told him.

Logan turned me toward him. "Hey it's okay." He said and I nodded. "Take a minute, breathe and then come back in and we'll finish the evening."

"Okay. Thanks, babe." I said.

LOGAN POV

When I walk out of the kitchen to go back to our guests, I was stopped. I looked up to see my father. "Everything okay?" Dad asked me.

"Yeah. She still has her good days and her bad days but she's doing better. It's just that everyone was talking about Christmas and she got overwhelmed. I think that it hit her that Christmas, she was supposed to halfway through the pregnancy." I told my father. He nodded. "Why did this have to happen, Dad?" I said.

"I don't son, but what I do know is that the two of you will get through this...that I do know. Where is Rory, now?"

"In the kitchen taking a breather." I said. "She'll be back in a few." I said, moving around my dad and going back to the dining room to sit down. I sat back down at the table, and finished drinking my scotch. "Sorry about that. Rory wants me to go ahead and tell you all." I said, getting everyone's attention. "For those that don't know, Rory has been working on writing a book. She finally found a publisher that is willing to take a look at her manuscript that she has just about finished." I said.

"Really?" Lorelai asked.

"Really." Rory said coming back to the table. I nodded at her. "Truncheon books." Rory said.

"That's..." Luke started.

"Jess's company. yep." She said. "The day that I had the miscarriage, Logan was on a plane and Jess had come to see me. We talked about my book and then right before he left...he told me that he wanted to publish it." Rory said.

"That's great, kiddo." Dad said.

"Thanks. However, I have a favor to ask." Rory said, picking up the folder that was sitting on the table. "Because all of you are mentioned in the book, I need written permission to use you in the book." Rory said.

Everyone started nodding, acknowledging that they would easily give their permission. Once that was done, coffee and dessert was served. We were definitely happy once the night was done. I noticed that as soon as the last person left Rory took the folder and went straight to the study. I knew that tonight had been hard on her. She had to talk about the miscarriage. It was still hard at times but it would get easier over time.

RORY POV

A month later, I was sitting in the dining room with my laptop, drinking a cup of coffee when Logan came in. "Morning babe." He said, as he walked by me and kissed the top of my head.

"Morning, sleep well?" I asked.

"Until I realized that you weren't beside me."

"Sorry. Had trouble sleeping again. Didn't want to wake you." I said, never looking away from my computer.

"Ror, honey, you think that you need to talk to the therapist again?" Logan asked me.

I shook my head. "No need. I know the problem this time." I said.

Logan sat down beside me and poured himself a cup of coffee. "Okay, what is it?" He asked.

I finally looked over at him. "I'm pregnant." I said.

He sat his coffee down. "Are you sure?"

"I took the over the counter test yesterday. I have a doctor's appointment today for a blood test to be sure." I said. He nodded. "You know that I have to go to Philly today."

"Yeah, I know. Promise me you'll be safe."

"Of course."

"You going down straight after the doctor?" He asked and I nodded. "Okay, call me after and don't overdue it, okay?"

"Okay. I'll be fine." I said, trying to reassure him that I was okay.

After breakfast, I got dressed and began gathering my things to head ready to head to the Doctor's and then Philly to see Jess about my book. There was a lot to do and get done before the final copy went to the publisher.

When I left the doctor, I got in my car and called Logan. "Hey babe, what'd the doctor say?" He asked as soon as he answered.

"6 weeks."

"Cool. I love you." He said.

"I love you too. See you when I get back."

"Always."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back. I just finished one of my other stories "Rogan 2: The first year of Marriage". And now I'm trying to get some of my other stories finished before I start the third story in my Rogan series. This chapter is kind of a filler chapter of during Rory's pregnancy leading up to Rory's book release. Hope that you guys enjoy this chapter. Thanks to everyone that has stuck with me. Don't forget to read, review and favorite.

Rory POV

After hanging up the phone with Logan, I got on the highway and started making my way down to Philly to go see Jess. The drive down to Philly was peaceful. Logan called a couple of times to make sure that I was okay and I reassured him that I was. When I got to Trunchon, Jess was waiting for me. Logan and I had decided that with this pregnancy, we would wait until I was out of the first trimester before we told anyone that I was pregnant…including our families. Jess was happy to see me as I was him. We talked about the book and he made a few suggestions. I told him that I would consider the suggestions. When I got back to Hartford, it was really late and Logan was already in bed. I changed into my Pj's and climbed into bed. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

Over the course of the next month, I spend a lot of time between doctor's appointments and making final edits to the book before sending my final edit to Jess. After a few weeks the morning sickness begins to kick in. I start keeping crackers and ginger ale by the bed in an attempt to help it. Logan spends a lot of time working and traveling so much that we barely see each other. I spend a lot of those weekends with Mom watching movies and eating junk food (even though I couldn't keep it down.)

A few weeks after that, I went to the doctor and found out that I was entering my second trimester. Logan and I talked about when we were going to start telling everyone that I was pregnant (especially since I was starting to show). We decided to have all of our friends and family over for a barbeque and tell them then. Within that week, Jess called me to let me know that he had finished editing and that he was sending it to print. I was excited that things were progressing well with both the pregnancy and the book. That weekend we had everyone over. Dad, Luke, and Logan grilled the food while the housekeeper fixed all of the sides. When we sat down and finished dinner, Logan and I told all of our friends and family that I was fourteen weeks pregnant.

During the next month, Jess emailed me the date that the book was scheduled to be released and I was super stoked. I had a major Doctor's appointment coming up and I wanted him to be there but he had been working and traveling so much that it was getting to where we barely saw each other. Question was _Would he be here for the Doctor's appointment?_

Logan POV

Rory had recently found out that she was pregnant and I constantly worried about her…especially since the miscarriage. She had been working with Jess trying to get the book ready to send to the press. I had been working a lot myself. I had been traveling to some of the other papers trying to get a few things organized. We were making a shift in management at some of the other papers, at my father's insistence. Between working, traveling and worrying about Rory…I didn't sleep much. I had talked to Lorelai and got her to keep an eye on Rory for me. Of course she wanted to know why, but I told her that I just worried about her when I was out of town. Lorelai agreed to keep an eye on her, even though she liked to remind me that Rory was her own person and that she'd do whatever she wanted to.

About three months later, I was walking into the airport when I received a text from Rory telling me that Jess had given her the release date of the book. I was so proud of Rory. She had spent so much time writing this book and her life, her childhood and the things that she had accomplished. But I felt like I was forgetting something.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Rory POV

A few weeks later, I had my big doctor's appointment. I had decided not to remind Logan about the appointment because, I guess part of me wanted to see if he would remember. So here I was sitting in the doctor's office waiting to be called back…just hoping that Logan was going to show up. And that's when it happened…Logan walked through the door. He walked over at sat next to me. "Sorry, I'm late." He said, kissing my cheek.

"I didn't think that you were coming." I said.

"Did you really think that I would forget that we were finding out the sex of the baby today?" Logan asked.

I nod. "Yeah, I did. You've been traveling so much lately, I really thought that you forgot."

"Look I know that I've been busy, and working a lot but I promise you…I didn't forget." Logan said.

The only thing that I could do was nod.

Logan POV

Walking in and seeing the surprise on Rory's face was an instant punch to the gut. I know all these hours working and traveling back and forth hasn't been good for us at all. I knew that I'd work, but this was way more than I expected.

Sitting here in silence with Rory next to me is just making the silence so loud. I know she must be upset by my absence, but she knows the business and all it entails. However, knowing and doing are two different things and neither can fix my what my absence is doing or not doing as it were.

"Rory, I'm sorry about me not being here when you need me…" I tried before getting cut off.

"Logan, I understand." Rory nodded as she patted my knee.

I had to look at Rory with I'm sure absolute shock written all over my face. It has never occurred to me that this would be my life, I would become that guy. My dad. The only difference is that I'm not out with my secretaries on these work trips. I am never home like I should be, maybe I should delegate more. We definitely need to talk about this and her response, that cannot be how she truly feels.

"Ror…" I started.

"Gilmore.." Said a smiling, familiar looking nurse.

Rory POV

After leaving the Doctor's office that afternoon, Logan headed back to work and told me that he'd see me at home. I headed over to a local Deli that I liked to go to when I was on this side of town. A few things went through my head. The first was that I felt like Logan was hiding something from me. No matter how much time passed, when Logan was distant like he had been lately…this was always the first thing that popped into my head. The second thing that I thought about was my baby…if it ever came down to it, could I do it on my own? And the answer was yes. I thought back to my book…I thought back to my childhood and how Mom always seemed to manage.

A lot was about to change…and some wouldn't be good.

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been a little bit. I hit a patch of writer's block and then I started school. I wanna say thanks to Ashmo2000 for always being there when I need someone to bounce ideas off of?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Rory POV

Another couple of months went by and Logan was spending even more time at work. I finally had enough and asked my Dad to have divorce papers drawn up. I couldn't take it any more. No matter how much I loved him…it didn't change the fact that part of me believed that Logan hadn't changed.

I had just entered my third trimester, and Stephanie had decided to plan a baby shower for me. I told her that it wasn't necessary but she insisted. Since there was no talking her out of it, I let her go ahead with her plans. Since I was already suspicious of Logan, I decided to surprise him one day with lunch. I decided to take him take-out from his favorite Chinese restaurant. When I got to his office, his assistant was in there with him and she was standing awfully close…too close for comfort in my opinion. I stood there outside of Logan's office window and watched for a minute. She leaned over his desk and pointed to a piece of paper. Her boobs were inches from his face. Logan reached and touched her arm. That was the final straw! I burst into Logan's office.

"Rory." Logan said surprised.

His assistant, Emily stood up and smiled at me. "Mrs. Huntzberger, how lovely to see you." She said.

I was pissed. "Emily, get out." She grabbed her papers and walked past me. "Shut the door behind you."

Once she left and shut the door behind her, I turned back to Logan. "Ror, I can explain."

"Really? You can explain." I slowly walk toward him. "For months, you have been pushing me away, making me think that I did something wrong. You missed doctor appointments, dinners, and then today I bring you lunch and your touching HER!" I sit my purse and my jacket down on a chair. "So, please tell me what kind of explanation you could have?"

Logan stands up from his chair. "She's not my assistant anymore. She's been promoted to VP. She's going to be taking over for a month when you have the baby so that I can be at home with the two of you. I've been training her. That's why I've been working so much. I wasn't trying to push you away." Logan says.

"Your training her?" I asked, shocked. I manage to sit in a chair.

"Yes."

"And your taking some time off?" I asked and Logan nodded. "Okay."

"Okay?"

I nod my head. "Yeah. There's your lunch." I said pointing to the bag. "I'm going home." I said, standing up and grabbing my things. I head towards the door.

The rest of my pregnancy seemed to fly by in a blur. Things with Logan got a little better after he explained why he had been working so much. The last month of my pregnancy, Logan started working half days and was at home with me more as I got closer to the end of my pregnancy. On the morning of August 17th, I woke up and I could tell that something wasn't right. When I pulled the covers back all I saw was blood. I quickly yelled for Logan. A few minutes later, he was in the doorway. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Something's wrong? We need to go to the hospital." I said and Logan nodded.

When we arrived at the hospital, they quickly got us into a room and got me hooked up to the monitors. A nurse came and said that they were going to do an ultrasound to make sure that everything was okay. After the ultrasound, the nurse looked at me and told me that everything looked fine and that the baby's heartbeat was normal. The next thing that the nurse did was check to see if I was dilating. "Congratulations, Mrs. Huntzberger…your in labor."

16 hours later…

Logan and I were sitting in the hospital room waiting for Mom and Luke to arrive. I was sitting in the bed holding our baby and I couldn't help but notice how much our baby looked like Logan. I was staring at our baby so intently that I didn't even hear Mom walk in.

"Hey kid." She said.

"Hey Mom." I said.

Mom looked down at the baby. "Who do we have here?" She asked.

"Mom, I'd like you to meet Richard "Richie" Lucas Huntzberger…your grandson." I told her.


End file.
